


Expecto Brittania

by SallyPejr



Series: Patronus [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family, No Countries Just Humans, Patronus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Anglie = ArthurSkotkso = AllistorIrsko = PatrickSeverní Irsko = ColinWales = DylanSealand = Peter





	Expecto Brittania

**Author's Note:**

> Anglie = Arthur  
Skotkso = Allistor  
Irsko = Patrick  
Severní Irsko = Colin  
Wales = Dylan  
Sealand = Peter

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" křikne Allistor s podmračenou tváří na mladšího bratra. „Ukaž mi to!" rozkáže, než ho zatáhne do ložnice sedmáků, kde zrovna nikdo není.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťasnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu, kdy ho Allistor učil základům magie. Nebo když mu v zimě půjčil svůj plášť, i když předtím řekl, že to neudělá, protože je to Arthurova vlastní vina, že se dost neoblékl do zimy. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou kolem nich jako při lovu krouží lev ze stříbřitého světla.

„Nauč mě to!" rozkáže Allistor s rukama založenýma na hrudi a s podmračeným výrazem, protože nejstarší bratr se musí ptát na radu.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Jsou to toulky a lekce šermu. Jsou to tvoje oblíbená jídla, dokonce i hagis. Je to ohnivá whisky, kterou potají bereš tátovi a nošení kiltů. Jsou to hory a projížďky na Nessie. Je to péče o kouzelné tvory i kouzelnické souboje. Je to každý vtípek, který ti vyšel, ať už proti sourozencům nebo proti jiným kolejím.

A Allistor s podmračeným výrazem, ale zářícím pohledem mávne hůlkou a skoro zabručí zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. Oba bratři s ohromenými výrazy hledí na jednorožce, který s elegancí a nadzemskou krásou kluše po ložnici kolem nich.

\- - o - -

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" zakřičí Dylan na celou chodbu, zatímco běží k mladšímu bratrovi. „Ukaž mi to!" vyhrkne napůl rozkazovačně, napůl prosebně, než ho odtáhne do prázdné učebny.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťastnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu na večery s Dylanem, kdy se oba schovávali pod dekou a četli si o Merlinovi a o dracích a plánovali si, že navštíví všechna místa, kde kdy Merlin žil. Nebo když si vymysleli onu hru o nejdelší slovo na světě. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou je vedle nich lev, který je líně pozoruje, než zívne a lehne si na zem.

„Nauč mě to!" vykřikne Dylan tím samým napůl rozkazovačným, napůl prosebným hlasem.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Jsou to procházky mezi kopci a plánování cesty po stopách Merlina. Jsou to draci a všechny jejich druhy a péče o ně, i když z toho máma šílí. Je to absolutní vítezství ve hře o nejdelší slovo a nejvyšší skóre ve famfrpálu. Je to každá drobná rebelie, která projde bez trestu. Jsou to boje po boku sourozenců i proti nim. Je to pohled na kopce a přístavy z výšky koštěte i ze hřbetu draka.

A Dylan s úsměvem na stranu a s vědoucím pohledem mávne hůlkou a jistým hlasem vysloví zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. Arthur s pusou otevřenou překvapením a Dylan se skoro samolibým výrazem stojí a hledí na velšského zeleného ve stříbřitém provedení, který kolem nich krouží.

\- - o - -

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" řekne Patrick s pochybovačným výrazem a s rukama založenýma, zatímco si přeměřuje mladšího bratra studujícího o samotě v zapadlém koutě knihovny. „Ukaž mi to," přikáže mu.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťastnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu na společné plavby s Patrickem po moři a rybaření bez svolení rodičů. Nebo návštěvy mudlovských oslav svátků svatých. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou se mezi regály objeví lev s hrdě vztyčenou hlavou.

„Nauč mě to!" přikáže Patrick s hůlkou namířenou na bratrovu hruď.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Jsou to nekonečné zelené pláně a staré kamenné hrady na nich, které můžeš prozkoumávat. Je to ohnivá whisky, kterou jsi ukradl tátovi a pak soutěžil s Allistorem, kdo vypije víc. Jsou to dívky s rudými vlasy a jejich úsměvy. Jsou to vtípky a kanadské žerty, které provádíš každému, kdo tě zrovna naštve, a za které nejsi potrestaný, protože nejsou důkazy. Jsou to šťouchané brambory, kterých nemáš nikdy dost a projížďky lodí na moři, kde hledáš mořské panny.

A Patrick s chápavým pousmáním mávne hůlkou a nahlas křikne zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. Dva bratři pak sedí vedle sebe a s drobnými úsměvy sledují majestátního jelena, který se s hrdostí a beze strachu prochází kolem vysokých regálů s knihami, jak by to bylo jeho panství.

\- - o - -

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" křikne Colin na svého staršího bratra procházejícího se kolem jezera, ve tváři kombinaci nadšení a obav, jako by měl strach, že je to jen fáma, kterou mu napovídali straší bratři. „Ukaž mi to!" zaprosí se štěněčíma očima, které vždy zafungují.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťastnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu na poslední vtípek, který spolu s Colinem vymyslel na Patricka. Nebo když malého učil hrát různé hry či jednoduchá kouzla. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou se po hladině jezera rozběhne stříbřitý lev s vlající hřívou.

„Nauč mě to!" vyhrkne Colin, sotva odtrhne pohled od lva a vykulí na Arthura svoje štěněčí oči.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Jsou to všechny narozeniny a všechny Vánoce. Jsou to všechny vtípky, které jsme kuli proti Patrickovi, a všechny, které jste ty a Patrick naplánovali proti mně. Je to Patrick, který tě bere na ryby a já, když tě učím novou hru. Jsou to zbytky ohnivé whisky, kterou piješ, když jsou Patrick a Allistair úplně opilí, i když víš, že ti ráno bude špatně. Jsou to kouzelné formule, kde jsi nejlepší. Je to oslava, když jsi získal pozici chytače, a párty po každém vyhraném zápase, kdy ti celá kolej provolává slávu.

A Colin s úsměvem od ucha k uchu mávne hůlkou, zakřičí zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. A Arthur a Colin si plácnou, než se znovu vrátí k pozorování stříbřité čejky, která poletuje kolem nich.

\- - o - -

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" zakřičí Peter na celou chodbu v sedmém patře a o zlom krk utíká za starším bratrem a kličkuje mezi ostatními studenty. „Ukaž mi to!" huláká malý, i když stojí hned u Arthura a visí mu na ruce. Tak ho Arthur zatáhne stranou a do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, protože malý prvák přitahuje až příliš pozornosti.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťastnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu, kdy jeli k moři a on tam učil Petera plavat. Nebo když ho Peter donutil jít pouštět draky a Arthur proti své vůli zjistil, že se baví málem víc než jeho nejmladší bratr. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou kolem nich poskakuje lev, který se chová víc jako hravé kotě než jako nebezpečná šelma.

„Nauč mě to!" v podstatě zakřičí Peter, prosebný pohled namířený na staršího bratra, zatímco nadšením skoro poskakuje na místě.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Je to moudrý klobouk, který tě poslal do Nebelvíru, protože tam jsi vždycky chtěl jít. Jsou to objetí a pusy na přivítanou i na rozloučenou, které nám rozdává máma vždy, když někam jedeme. Jsou to hry, kdy nás táta kouzly zvedá do vzduchu. Je to moře a vše, co k němu patří. Plavání a potápění a lodě a ryby. Je to racek, kterého sis skoro ochočil, a puštík, kterého jsi dostal od rodičů. Jsou to čokoládové žabky a tvoje sbírka karet a koláče, které dělá máma, když jedeme na pláž.

A Peter se zavřenýma očima a se zasněným úsměvem jen poslouchá, než oči otevře, zakřičí zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. A Arthur i Peter se rozesmějí nadšením, protože Peterovi se povedl kompletní patron, který vypadá jako červenka, která se třepotá ve vzduchu kolem nich.

**Author's Note:**

> Co se týče zvířat, tak jde o národní popř královská zvířata těch určitých států. Výjimkou je Severní Irsko/Colin, které národní zvíře nemá, tak jsem mu půjčila národního ptáka Irska, a výjimkou je i Sealand/Peter, který má červenku, což je národní pták Anglie.


End file.
